


If We Were a Movie

by TayVengeance



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, movie extra au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayVengeance/pseuds/TayVengeance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil are extras on a movie set</p>
            </blockquote>





	If We Were a Movie

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this adorable AU:  
> Two extras have to sit across from each other and pretend to converse at a restaurant on the set of a movie. but the fake conversation turns to real conversation and they are really into each other and the director calls cut because they are distracting from the actual characters who are supposed to be the ones making eyes and looking like they’re falling in love, not a couple of random extras

Phil stared at the brunette boy across from him. He thought they would get more direction than just “make small talk,” but that’s all the director told them to do. He looked nervously down at his palms. They were sweating now, as they always did whenever he knew a camera was rolling.

  
“AAAAAND ACTION,” the director yelled.

  
Phil looked back up and gave the boy a smile. “Hi. I’m Phil,” he introduced softly.

  
“Dan. Pleasure to meet you, Phil. Do movies often?” Dan greeted.

  
“Every now and then. Whenever my agent can schedule something decent.”

  
“Ah, I know that feeling all too well.”

  
Phil smiled, “So, small talk. What usually occurs in a spout of small talk?”

 

“Uh, well, we can have a chat about video games. I’m rather fond of those,” Dan suggested shyly.

  
“Perfect!” Phil agreed. They began by discussing their shared favourite, Mario Kart 8, and ended up bonding over Tomb Raider.

  
“No, no, no! The newest one is not better than Underworld! You shut your face up right now!” Dan said, a little too loud. The director looked over their way and signaled them to quiet down. Phil gave a little chuckle. He watched as Dan’s cheeks become a bright shade of pink, and he slid down in his seat. “Oh my god. That was completely embarrassing.”

  
Phil leaned over the table and patted Dan on the head, “It’s okay! At least the camera didn’t stop rolling!”

  
“CUT. Okay, you two in the booth behind the lead actor, tone it down like a million percent. You’re extras. Keep it simple. Good god. ACTION.”

  
Dan placed his head on the table, “I can’t face this much embarrassment in one day. Phil, make it stop.”

  
Phil got up to move next to Dan and comfort him. He placed an arm around his shoulder and lowered his head to the table to meet Dan’s gaze, “It’s okay! Sometimes these things happen. But it can only get better from here!”

  
“CUT. Guys, seriously, I just told you to tone it down. Right now, your little love story is all the audience can focus on, and we can’t have that as an emotional scene is playing out in the foreground of the shot now can we. If I have to stop this production one more time, I’m going to ask you two to step off set and not to return. Now, ACTION.”

  
“End me, Phil. End me right now. I can’t continue on like this. Please.”

  
“Don’t be so dramatic, Dan.”

  
Dan slid further down in his seat at this point, and ended up under the table. Phil decided to not make it awkward and stay seated alone and joined him. “No, leave me to die of embarrassment, Phil.”

  
“I can’t do that if leaving you is causing me embarrassment. Also, the director is looking over at us, and he doesn’t look the least bit pleased with what he sees. I think we should get back up.”

  
“No, we are crawling out from under this table, and we are getting kicked off this production team together. Are you with me, Phil?” Dan looked at Phil for reassurance.

  
Phil gave him a small smile and a nod, “I’m in. Let’s go get kicked out of here!”

  
The boys crawled out from under the table, just as the lead actors were about to share a very passionate kiss. They probably could have gone unnoticed, but Dan’s foot got caught on the table and knocked it over, creating an even bigger commotion than he had planned on.

  
“CUT. CUT. CUT. CUT. ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? GET OUT. GET YOUR BLOODY ASSES OUT OF HERE,” the director yelled.  
Phil grabbed Dan by the arm and pulled him out of the sound stage. Once they were out on the studio lot, they looked at each other and laughed harder than they ever had before.

  
“Well, looks like we blew that one,” Dan said between fits of laughter.

  
“Oh my god. That was the worst run I have ever been through. I don’t even want to try and find another production,” Phil laughed. “Would you like to go be characters 3 and 4 at the Starbucks around the corner? I’m sure we can find something to talk about,” Phil smiled and shot Dan a wink. Together, they made their way to the closest Starbucks, and sat down across from each other. Phil looked up at Dan and smiled, “Hi, I’m Phil.”

  
Dan smiled back, “I’m Dan. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”


End file.
